Deerling
/ |evointo=Sawsbuck |gen=Generation V |species=Season Pokémon |type=Normal |type2=Grass |metheight=0.6 m |imheight=2'00" |metweight=19.5 kg |imweight=43.0 lbs. |ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |dw=Serene Grace |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Pink |ndexvoice=585.ogg |male=50 |evo= |2-name=Deerling |2-jname=シキジカ Shikijika |2-ndex=585B |2-ndexprev=Vanilluxe |2-ndexnext=Sawsbuck |2-dexunova= / |2-evointo=Sawsbuck |2-gen=Generation V |2-species=Season Pokémon |2-type=Normal |2-type2=Grass |2-metheight=0.6 m |2-imheight=2'00" |2-metweight=19.5 kg |2-imweight=43.0 lbs. |2-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |2-dw=Serene Grace |2-body=08 |2-egg1=Field |2-color=Pink |2-ndexvoice=585.ogg |2-male=50 |2-evo= |3-name=Deerling |3-jname=シキジカ Shikijika |3-ndex=585C |3-ndexprev=Vanilluxe |3-ndexnext=Sawsbuck |3-dexunova= / |3-evointo=Sawsbuck |3-gen=Generation V |3-species=Season Pokémon |3-type=Normal |3-type2=Grass |3-metheight=0.6 m |3-imheight=2'00" |3-metweight=19.5 kg |3-imweight=43.0 lbs. |3-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |3-dw=Serene Grace |3-body=08 |3-egg1=Field |3-color=Pink |3-ndexvoice=585.ogg |3-male=50 |3-evo= |4-name=Deerling |4-jname=シキジカ Shikijika |4-ndex=585D |4-ndexprev=Vanilluxe |4-ndexnext=Sawsbuck |4-dexunova= / |4-evointo=Sawsbuck |4-gen=Generation V |4-species=Season Pokémon |4-type=Normal |4-type2=Grass |4-metheight=0.6 m |4-imheight=2'00" |4-metweight=19.5 kg |4-imweight=43.0 lbs. |4-ability=Chlorophyll Sap Sipper |4-dw=Serene Grace |4-body=08 |4-egg1=Field |4-color=Pink |4-ndexvoice=585.ogg |4-male=50 |4-evo= }}Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Deerling (Japanese: シキジカ Shikijika) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. It changes appearance in accordance to the seasons currently present in the games. Biology Physiology Deerling is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles a deer fawn. Its pelt changes color during the four seasons, matching the color of foliage. It varies from a flowery pink (in spring), a lush green (in summer), a brilliant orange (in autumn), and a dull brown (in winter). In the spring it matches the pink flowers, in the summer it matches the green leaves, in fall it matches the orange leaves littering the ground, and in winter it matches the bare brown branches and dead leaves of trees. Deerling has a yellow flower-like feature atop its head that does not change with the seasons. It has large long deer-like ears with yellow insides, brown eyes and a pointed snout with a round shiny black nose. Its face and underside are always cream-colored. Evolution Deerling evolves into Sawsbuck at level 34. Game Info Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= Breeding Generation VII= |Seel, Dewgong, Snubbull, Granbull, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Bidoof, Bibarel, Darumaka, Darmanitan, Scraggy, Scrafty, Litleo, Pyroar, Furfrou|70|100|15|Normal|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Sprites Form Gallery Appearances Anime *Dino's Deerling *Deerling (BW114) Trivia *It was revealed in a video on July 30, 2010 along with the Pokémon Musical, Watchog, and Swanna. It was officially revealed on the September issue of CoroCoro on August 8, 2010. *No other Pokémon shares the same type combination as Deerling and Sawsbuck. *Out of all the dual Normal type Pokémon, Deerling has the most weaknesses. This is shared with its evolution, Sawsbuck. *Deerling's Japanese name is a combination of 四季 shiki, four seasons, and 鹿 shika, deer. The English name was formed with "deer" (since it resembles one) and "ling" since some baby animals carry that suffix, as in the words: duckling, fledgling (a bird who has just learned how to fly), and gosling. *Deerling and Sawsbuck are the only Pokémon that have seasonal forms. *Since the season system works only in Generation V, Deerling obtained in later games are always in their Spring form. The only way to acquire other forms of Deerling is to transport them from Generation V games via Poké Transporter. Origin Deerling is based on a fawn (a young deer). Etymology Deerling's name is derived from the words "deer" and "yearling". Gallery 585Deerling.png 585Deerling-Spring_BW_anime.png 585Deerling_BW_anime-autumn.png 585Deerling Spring Dream.png 585Deerling Summer Dream.png 585Deerling Autumn Dream.png 585Deerling Winter Dream.png 585Deerling Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 585Deerling Spring Pokémon HOME.png 585Deerling Summer Pokémon HOME.png 585Deerling Autumn Pokémon HOME.png 585Deerling Winter Pokémon HOME.png Deerling Spring-GO.png Deerling Summer-GO.png Deerling Autumn-GO.png Deerling Winter-GO.png Category:Gimmick Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Pokémon with multiple formes Category:Light Pokémon